


I Slept With My Straight Best Friend – HELP!

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Jercy One-shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Bromance to Romance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Internet, M/M, Mild Language, Relationship Advice, Sexual Tension, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jason hooks up with his best friend while drunk, he freaks out what to do about it and seeks help from an online message board. (You'll recognize the other characters from the Heroes of Olympus in the comments, but as far as the characters are concerned, it's all anonymous.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slept With My Straight Best Friend – HELP!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and **an adaptation of** a real life internet advice event that went viral. Read the real story here: [Straight Best Friends Become First Time Boyfriends](http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-best-friends-become-first-time-boyfriends-most-adorable-internet-thread-ever200415).
> 
> Written as a fill for the prompt "first times" at the [rarepairproject](http://rarepairproject.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

~*~

"Shit!" Percy curses, though his voice is muffled by the bathroom door.

I dunno why, but it cracks me up. I'm feeling good right now, just on the edge of being tipsy and drunk. It's the golden moment when you can find humor in anything and all is right with the world. I hit the off button on the remote and then it slips out of my hand and falls between the wall and the couch. Meh, whatever. It can stay there for the night. 

Percy comes back to the living room without his shirt and scratching absently at his chest. 

"Sup bro?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Having problems with your aim?"

He grins. His teeth so white and even except for that one canine which sticks out a little too far and he's always getting food stuck in it. Not that I pay too much attention, but after being best friends since grade school, it's hard to not notice when he's working things out from between his teeth with his tongue at every meal. 

"Uh, yeah actually." He plops down beside me, draping his leg over my thigh. It's really hot in his apartment tonight. He rubs at his chest as if he doesn't realize he's doing it and rolls his head against the back of the couch, meeting my eyes. "Don't you hate when you gotta piss so bad that you're really eager to unload, like you know it's gonna feel so good when you start and then your dick gets hard and it's really awkward to get it aimed right? I'm so drunk I fucking pissed on my own shirt before I figured out what was happening."

It gets even hotter in the room, his body pressing up against my side doesn't help. He's like a furnace and just the mention of dicks getting hard, of the relief that comes when you start pissing, that exquisite shudder, makes my dick stiffen in my pants. It's odd though, how not awkward it is, how naturally Percy and I just sorta slot together in a relaxed drunken slouch.

The alcohol-induced haze settling over us seems to slow everything down: time, my thought process; even the urge to fill in the gaps in our conversation has fucked off. Percy drops his head on my shoulder and I close my eyes, leaning my head against his and inhaling his scent, savoring it. He smells like home; not where I come from, but where I'm comfortable, where I belong. The scent of his shampoo lingers beneath the sharper tang of the wood shavings that cling to him at work, his sweat, and the bottle of tequila that we'd shared. 

I'm not sure which one of us moves first, but our lips find each other and make sparks. I swipe my tongue over his teeth, more from instinct than strategy, and when he opens up to me, his breath a gasp, those sparks ignite into full-fledged fire in my veins. Our lips and tongues and teeth move as if on their own accord, already acquainted and desperate to catch up. I push him down to the couch cushions, covering him with my body and stop thinking about why this isn't the best thing ever, why we haven't done it before.

~*~

My head is surprisingly clear when I open my eyes and turn off the alarm on my wristwatch. I feel rested and amazingly sated. And then I realize I'm 1) not home in my own bed, 2) not wearing any clothes, 3) still in Percy's apartment, in his bed, and … I turn my head … not alone in the naked department.

My heart races as my brain catches up on what went down last night, but I don't freak out or make any sudden movements. I watch Percy sleep, his eyelashes fluttering, so long and thick they could belong to a Disney princess. His lips are pulled up into a smile, a puddle of drool collecting on the pillowcase at the corner of his mouth. 

I am so fucked. This guy, my best friend, my bro – I gave it all up to him last night, put my damn heart in his hands. Even if I wanted to snatch it back – to hide it again, to try to play off what happened as if I was so drunk I couldn't recall it – it's too late. My heart and brain are finally on the same page. I'm in love with Percy. 

I roll out of bed as carefully as I can after my watch beeps my follow up alarm. I find my clothes and put them on, my shirt wrinkled from spending the night stuffed between the couch cushions. I close Percy's apartment door as quietly as possible and race for the bus stop. 

Luckily, I'm running about a half hour ahead of schedule and as soon as I find an open seat, I shoot him a text, and then turn to the internet to help me figure out what the fuck I'm going to do about last night.

~*~

**Anonymous Online Message Board**

10/10 - 07:56 Thread started by **Blond Superman** : **‘Last night, my best friend and I got really drunk and slept together. We’re both guys. It was fucking great. ‘But He's "straight" and I’m questioning AND I'M FREAKING OUT! WHAT DO I DO? HELP!’**

**Wise Girl** \- 08:02 - Talk to him about it and see how he feels.

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:02 - How? "Hey man, we fucked each other last night? How do you feel about that?!!"

 **Beauty Queen** \- 08:02 - Yeah. No sense in beating around the bush. You both know it happened and will have to confront it eventually. There's obviously attraction from both sides.

 **Super-Sized McShizzle** \- 08:03 - Who was the pitcher and who was the catcher?

 **Canadian Shifter** \- 08:05 - OP, you have to say something about it or it will be pushed under the rug. Does he not remember it? 

**Blond Superman** \- 08:06 - I left his apartment early this morning for class. He was still sleeping. We both sent a text to each other basically saying "we need to talk". Just really nervous, ya know?

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:07 - We were both the catcher and the pitcher, not that it should matter or that it's any of your business.

 **Ghost King** \- 08:09 - Spoiler: He might not be straight

 **Sunbaby** \- 08:09 - Hey, he might be in the closet or questioning his sexuality or something. But bro, you pull this off and you might have a keeper!

 **Beauty Queen** \- 08:10 - This is so Juicy

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:11 - Can I update you guys when I know more? This helps :D

 **Wise Girl** \- 08:12 - Yes, please update us. This is interesting 

**Pluto Magic 42** \- 08:12 - Godspeed, you cuties. Hope it goes over well

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:14 - Btw I've been with women and he's been with women, but NOTHING compared to last night 

**Ghost King** \- 08:15 - good luck 

**Canadian Shifter** \- 08:16 - good luck 

**Beauty Queen** \- 08:17 - Was it way better than straight sex? I'm totally asking. I'm a girl, and I'm dying to know. But, just tell him how you feel

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:19 - In my opinion, yes. Maybe things were intensified because we had chemistry between us, but for me, definitely. Took us a little while to get used to it and figure out how it worked (:D)

 **Sunbaby** \- 08:20 - Do you think you like him or was it just sexual?

 **Queen of Rome** \- 08:20 - commenting to find it later

 **Pluto Magic 42** \- 08:22 - Keep us updated

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:25 - I think I'm falling for him. Honestly don't know; This is all very new to me. Anxious to go over to his place and have this talk.

 **Ghost King** \- 08:26 - Chances are he feels the same. Were you guys wasted or under the influence? If not, there's a strong chance he feels the same way

 **Super-Sized McShizzle** \- 08:27 - How the fuck is he "straight"? He's not straight

 **Satyr with a Baseball Bat** \- 08:27 - this is like some TV shit 

**Blond Superman** \- 08:27 - just drunk, but we definitely knew what we were doing

 **Blond Superman** \- 08:27 - Liquid courage, honestly

 **Satyr with a Baseball Bat** \- 10:07 - So this is what college is all about, huh?

 **Ghost King** \- 11:05 - *intensely watches thread*

 **Sunbaby** \- 11:40 - Since this is anonymous, this is his first time, but would this be your first dude relationship?

 **Super-Sized McShizzle** \- 12:03 - Hot damn. I'm dying to know. There's no way he's straight!

 **Canadian Shifter** \- 12:45 - Good luck

 **Wise Girl** \- 12:57 - Let us know

 **Blond Superman** \- 13:10 - This is my first time as well

 **Beauty Queen** \- 13:25 - Hope this works out well for you

 **Wise Girl** \- 13:48 - I'm a girl and I freaked out the first time I hooked up with another girl. But I learned it's what I needed and wanted and I'm happily dating a girl now! So, who knows!

 **Queen of Rome** \- 14:20 - Keep us posted. I want to know asap

 **Pluto Magic 42** \- 14:39 - Oh gosh. I'm so excited/anxious for you. I hope your talk goes well! Keep us updated

 **Satyr with a Baseball Bat** \- 15:30 - Get it, son

 **Super-Sized McShizzle** \- 16:15 - Commenting so I can find my place later 

**Sunbaby** \- 17:50 - TELL US WHAT HAPPENED

 **Ghost King** \- 19:00 - OP playing games now -_-

 **Blond Superman** \- 23:22- Okay, so here goes: this is going to be a long thread so bear with me. So I went over to his place and saw him for the first time since this morning. It was awkward at first but

 **Blond Superman** \- 23:23 - We both acknowledged it right away. After thinking about it all day, I confessed that I think I am falling for him and he said he feels the same. After that we had sex again. XD 

**Blond Superman** \- 23:24 - We just laid in bed and talked about what it means to us. Are we a thing? What about our friends and family? We decided to just take it one day at a time. I'm glad we're starting to

 **Blond Superman** \- 23:24 - Discover who we are, but I'm even happier that we are doing it together. I don't know what the future holds for us. We talked briefly about me moving in. But I know one day 

**Blond Superman** \- 23:25 - He wants to join the navy and I want to stay here to pursue my academics. I'm glad we talked about it. Now we're just hanging out in his living room watching Netflix. I could get used to this. (*/////∇/////*)

 **Satyr with a Baseball Bat** \- 23:26 - Nice going ;)

 **Wise Girl** \- 23:26 - Yay!!!! I think this is a great step for you guys to find yourselves. Truly happy for both of you!

 **Canadian Shifter** \- 23:28 - Awwww. You guys are going to make me cry. *tears* good luck. Hope it works out

 **Super-Sized McShizzle** \- 23:30 - I'M SO JEALOUS

 **Beauty Queen** \- 23:32 - Omg! This just made me smile soooo much! I'm so happy for you, OP. You and your guy XD

 **Pluto Magic 42** \- 23:33 - I'm so happy for y'all. Omg. This is like the perfect happy ending (beginning?) story

 **Blond Superman** \- 23:35 - Thanks, you guys. You've helped a lot.

 **Sunbaby** \- 23:40 - Way to go, bro

 **Queen of Rome** \- 23:41 - I'm really happy for you. Yay! I'm glad it worked out

 **Ghost King** \- 23:50 - I can ship it


End file.
